Child of the Full Moon
by Apherion
Summary: She was the most gorgeous woman. She had grown from being naive to the world into this beautiful, intellegent woman. He had no right to want her, and yet, he still did. And she wanted him back. YxE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Long time, huh? New story for the game Tales of Vesperia. Good lord, amazing, get an XBox and play it! Heheh. Anyway. There will be some mature later, but not yet. This happens as if the end of the game DOES NOT HAPPEN. And we skip forword 2 years as well.**

**Situation: Estellise is still heir. There is still blastia. The Adephagos doesn't exist. Yuri is having a difficult time as he and the rest of Brave Vesperia return Estellise to the castle.**

**Child of the Full Moon**

**By Apherion**

**Chapter 1**

She was beautiful. He still couldn't get over that fact as she stared at the full moon above. Estellise, the princess in line for the throne, was bathed in the pure light from the circular orb that filled the night sky. The man watching over her did nothing to approach her, deep in her thoughts.

However, Karol wasn't the least bit intimidated…spellbound by her entire being.

"Estelle! You're still up?" The boy was still too young to be concerning himself with why a twenty year-old woman couldn't sleep.

"I couldn't sleep, Karol. And you're one to talk!" Her chastising was marred by the smile and giggle that formed on her lips. Karol laughed with her, but suddenly he stopped short.

"Estelle!" He was shocked, just now seeing the glow that emanated from her tonight. "I can see why they call you "Child of the Full Moon"." Estelle just smiled her kind smile.

"You should probably get some rest," she whispered to him, and he yawned to further prove her statement.

"All right, but…make sure you get some, too. After all, Brave Vesperia is your guardian, and we don't want you to be tired." The man followed Karol with his eyes, but still did not move from his spot.

The princess then reached up daintily with her arms, stretching while saying a little too loud, "Well, I suppose I should keep watch seeing as I cannot sleep." A smirk tugged at the man's lips. Her green eyes found him as she clarified herself. "That means you can sleep now, Yuri."

Yuri did not move from his spot, but he smiled wider, amused with her attempt to be pushy. He heard her sigh and watch her head lean back to watch the moon. Her soft pink hair, slightly longer than when they had started their journey two years ago, fell across her shoulders. Yuri felt his eyes slip close momentarily, and before he knew it, Estelle was approaching him.

"Yuri, we both shouldn't keep watch. I'll alleviate you so you may rest." Her voice was music to his ears, a lullaby and a call to send his blood racing through his veins. There would be no point in sleeping; something inside him would not allow him to sleep if he let her be the watcher. It used to not bother me so much, but now the thought of her staying awake and putting herself in harm's way…

"Hello," she sang softly. He chuckled to himself, hiding his feelings yet again on this outing.

"Don't overdo it, Estelle. If you feel like you're beginning to fade just…" come into my room and fall asleep next to me. "Ask Repede to finish the watch." She pouted cherry blossom lips.

"He doesn't like me, though."

"Well…" His pulse quickened, brain working furiously to come up with an answer without inviting her into his room. She was the princess after all, and he needed to be the responsible one. "Ask him to do it as a favor for me."

"No need, you two." Judith walked up from the lake. Estelle's face turned bright red, and Yuri ignored that cute sight to focus on the more...flirtatious woman. She eyed him with a knowing that slightly unnerved him. "I can take the watch. I've been sleeping next to Ba'ul for the past few hours."

"Oh, thank you, Judith," Estelle grinned. "Yuri, will you promise me that you'll get some rest?" Yuri didn't expect this question, because usually she asked if he would walk with her to wherever she was bunking for the night. Is she trying to lure me to follow her?

I wasn't going to fall for that bait.

Judith and I watched as the princess turned on her heel, her hips swaying with each elegant step. And once she had disappeared into her tent, Judith turned on me.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" She was astute, sharp as Rita's whip. Yuri, however, couldn't dare to approach Estelle. Not tonight, not any night—he swore to Flynn her innocence would be intact upon her succession to the throne, and she would marry either Ioder or…_him_. The thought angered him, and unconsciously he had balled his empty hand into a fist.

"Ah, I see," she said, as if she knew exactly what he had been thinking. "What do you expect from her, though?"

"Judy, please…I don't want to talk about it now." The blue-haired Krityan only shrugged.

"All right, goodnight Yuri," and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. The motion didn't shock him as she smiled friendly, but he still didn't enjoy the contact.

"Take care," he issued as he made his way into his own tent. She disappeared into the treetops, making no sound, leaving Yuri to wander in the silent, moonlit night.

"Repede," Yuri called out, and the dog-like animal approached him immediately. Petting his head gingerly he said, "thank you for protecting Estelle today. I was too engrossed in the fight, and I didn't realize that she was being targeted." Repede only nuzzled Yuri's hand, as if to say, "It's no big deal."

What Yuri didn't know was that Estelle was listening in her tent to their miniature conversation.

"It's a big deal to me, Repede. You know how I feel about her."

"Aru-ruff…"

"Thanks for understanding, boy. Rest well." Karol was already asleep when he reached his tent, snoring lightly.

"Hey, old man," he whispered, ducking to get inside. Raven chuckled lightly, brushing Karol's hair fondly.

"You know, this kid amazes me," the older man said. It was Yuri's turn to laugh. "The vigor of youth, heh." Yuri nodded, yawning.

"Judy taking the watch?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Little Miss Estellise was complaining to Rita a little while ago. What did you do to piss her off?"

"Me? Nothing, I didn't do anything!" Raven got the 'I know all' look on his face.

"There lies the problem." This made no sense to Yuri. Why on earth would Estelle want him to do something? Did she want to lose her heritage, her ascension to the throne? He wouldn't let her give that up, not for him. He wanted her to be with him, but he knew better than to covet what should not be. Such an innocent woman should never be tainted with the transgressions I have put on myself.

"What do you mean, old man," Yuri asked him suspiciously, although, he already knew what the ex-captain was thinking. Raven chuckled at Yuri's seemingly obtuseness.

"I mean is that Estelle doesn't want those two vying for her attention. She was a certain someone that's here." He winked as if to emphasize exactly who it was that the princess wanted.

"I'm not right for her. Flynn or even Ioder would be better. They haven't killed people for sport."

"Neither have you; you did it for those who were tormented and killed by those two." Raven's defense of his honor touched him. His father would have never said that to him, not that his father was ever around. Hanks was like his father, too, but more of an elderly figure to look up to in the village.

"They still don't have the blood on their hands like I do." Raven shook his head.

"She knows that, doesn't she? And she still wants to be with you, doesn't she?" Yuri huffed, and turned his back on the old man.

"I'm going to help Judith. I'll see you later."

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and A/N: Don't own, don't care, lol. All right, sorry for the late update. Excuses are as such: Biology 1442 at UT Arlington is a b**** and friends distracted me from writing. Anyways, better late than never, right everyone?**

**Child of the Full Moon**

**By Apherion**

**Chapter 2**

When he encountered Judith, she turned him away, stating simply: "Do you not have faith in me?" Irked, but still not tired enough to want to sleep, Yuri decided to go to the opposite side of camp. Judith couldn't watch the entire perimeter by herself, and it really wasn't like he was trying to take over the Krityan's voluntary guard-shift. He just needed some time to think.

There was so much to think about. These past two years helped nothing. He had tried reasoning with himself that he and Estelle could make something—_anything_—work in their favor, but he continued to come up short while her advances were becoming even more difficult to stave off.

I might need to speak with Judy about that, he mused silently. Princess Estellise was not one to conceive such lascivious plans.

However, of late, she seemed to be trying to lure him.

Yuri vented his frustration on a tree nearby. He pounded his fists again and again against the tree, numbing his hands. It did nothing to ease his thoughts, though.

His want for the princess, the torment of knowing he wasn't good enough for her; it was becoming too much for him. However, he _would_ keep his word and he would deliver the princess in the same, pristine condition that he had found her in before this entire journey had started.

He paced back and forth, hating the fact that he had this attachment to the princess, hating that they had both become victims of charm. He could see her smiling face as he continued his barrage on the tree that had done no wrong.

"Why are you hitting a tree?"

There she was.

Standing behind him, he looked over his shoulder before turning to face her. Pink hair looking disheveled from sleep, he could tell she had just woken up. I was being too loud, he mused.

"It's not a monster, Yuri." He couldn't get over that she still had so much to learn, despite the two years she had spent abroad, traveling with him and the rest of the group.

"I'm not doing it because of that," he replied with a sigh.

"Then why…?"

"It helps me get my mind off of"—you—"things. You should go back to bed. Tomorrow we've got a long walk." Yuri turned to begin punching the tree again, when he felt her fingers touch his back. He froze—his shoulders stiff and fists clenched.

"I can't sleep." He felt her fingers playing with the purple tresses as if unconsciously. "Rita is chanting and I can hear Karol snoring." Her lips were by his ear. "And Raven approached Judith…" Her arms encircled his waist.

"Estelle, don't do this." She pressed her head against his back.

"I…I'm fine with just this… Please, Yuri? I'd feel better if I could just…stay with you for awhile." He sighed, hearing her heart reverberating in those words that she spoke. He felt his resolve begin to break.

"Please?" She begged once more, and his heart squeezed uncomfortably. "I'll feel safer…and maybe I'll be able to get to sleep again. Please, Yuri?"

It was the last one that did it.

He shoulders slumped, and he pressed a hand to the tree for support. He could justify it easily to himself, so he decided not to think about his decision too much.

"All right, Estelle…you win." She let him go, and he turned around to face her. Her smile was brighter than Brave Vesperia tonight. He held out his arms to her, and she glowed. The full moon affected her in many ways, but this was his favorite.

They sunk down against the trunk of the tree while Yuri petted her hair absentmindedly. She was quiet, save for the light humming coming from her lips. Estelle's green eyes were starting to close, too.

Yuri recognized the tune and joined in, though, the girl soon trailed off. The only noise issuing from her was the soft sounds of her breathing. She doesn't realize what I've promised, what she has to uphold as the heir. He sighed, watching her breathing gently through her mouth as she rested.

Furious with himself for giving in, he did the only thing he could do: shift her gently from sleeping on his shoulder to sleeping in his lap. Her pink tresses glittered as the moon slowly inched to the west, and his fingers were softly tousling them by slow, meticulous pulls. Yuri's actions on Estelle's hair did not wake her, and the same actions were helping Yuri get the rest he needed.

Later on, only a couple of hours before sunrise, Judith and Raven would find the couple and smile happily to themselves, before darting off to part ways with Raven taking Judith's place as guard.

Estelle stirred at first light, blushing as soon as her consciousness allowed her to grasp her position. Through the night, Yuri must have moved her in order for her to be more comfortable before falling asleep himself. However, she was sure that she was the one to move in her sleep to wrap her arms around his neck, with her head on his shoulder again. Turning away from the light, still too tired to want to get up, Princess Estellise fell asleep once more.

This left that Yuri was to wake up and find his arms wrapped around the princess's waist, her scent filling his nostrils, and… This is not good, he thought. Gently, he disengaged himself from her, only to have her looking at him and blinking blearily.

"Wha—?" She asked confused, being roused from a perfect dream involving her sleeping on Yuri's shoulder, straddling his waist with his arms around hers.

"It's morning, Estelle." He looked into green eyes, too pretty to be allowed in his own opinion. Again, he made to release himself from the beautiful girl on top of… Yuri looked immediately looked away, remembering that they had to meet Flynn later.

"Yuri—"

"Could you get up, my legs are asleep." Yuri carefully spoke his lie so not to offend the princess. She blushed, quickly gathering up her dressing gown as she got to her feet. He ignored her as he righted himself using the tree, feeling a sting as blood flowed down to his lower half. So, I didn't really lie to her.

Wincing, Yuri limped towards the tents that had been set up for everyone. Estelle traipsed through the grass after him.

"Yuri, wait!" She caught up to him, reaching for his hand. He turned to look at her, his legs slowly returning to normal. He appraised her with soft eyes, but they were not warm. "I…just wanted to say… Well, I know that you didn't… What I'm trying to say is—thank you…for letting me stay last night." She had dropped her eyes during her speech.

Yuri thought he was going to have to rip his hair out. She made it too easy for him to want to be with her, and she was making it all the more easy by doing things like this—being sweet and vulnerable. He knew he shouldn't, but he took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

She smiled, but he heard the footsteps of others and he removed his hand discreetly.

"Yo," Raven said, scratching his hair noncommittally.

"Old man, isn't it your turn to wake everyone up?" His eyes kind of bugged out of his head, and he looked over his shoulder. Sighing, he turned back to Yuri and Estelle.

"Well, I'm not—I traded with Judith." He then hurried off towards the river. Estelle looked at Yuri, smiling slightly. Yuri tried not to laugh as they entered camp.

"That wasn't at all suspicious," he told Estelle. She turned to him, confused. Just then, Rita tore out of her, Judith, and Estelle's tent. She had a murderous glare in her eyes, and she took in the camp wildly. Then, she spotted the two additions.

"Where'd he go?" Her voice was tinged with venom. She was ready to kill.

"Where'd who go?" Of course, Estelle would be the one unable to comprehend. Rita's eyes locked on Yuri, silently threatening him. Yuri obliged quickly.

"The river," and Rita took off, seeming to fly in her haste. Repede trotted off after her, which was probably for the best. "Estelle, go wake up Judith if she's still asleep, and be ready to heal Raven when he manages to limp back here." Estelle was about to ask why when they heard screams from the river.

"Youch! Rita, stop! No—don't!" More howls of pain followed by Rita's ire-filled voice.

"Bastard! You deserve it!" Yuri could distinctly hear the sound of her fireball. Deciding not to worry about what the older man could've done—as he tended to piss Miss Mordio off quite a lot—Yuri entered their tent to wake up Karol.

Karol was sprawled out, mouth slack with a bit of drool forming in the corner of his mouth. Yuri smiled down at the child, amazed that he was still asleep.

"Karol, wake up." Yuri ruffled the kid's hair, trying to rouse him from his dreams. "Karol," Yuri called, shaking him a bit. He sleeps heavy for a kid, he thought. "Quick, there's a monster!" And Karol leapt up, looking around wildly.

"What, what happened? Where's the monster?" Yuri started laughing, watching as Karol began to freak out. Quickly, Yuri silenced him, telling him it was time to get up. "Oh," Karol rubbed his eyes, yawning slightly.

Yuri left the tent, listening for Rita's furious voice. Estelle and Judith emerged from their tent, looking at him. Judith had her gloved hands behind her head, appearing devious.

"So, has Rita killed him?" Judith's nonchalant tone was curious and Yuri wondered what Raven had done to the now-seventeen year-old. "I mean to say, it was only a friendly goodnight kiss. There's no need for her to get angry." His eyes widened and he whispered too low for Estelle to hear.

"I thought he was still on about you." Judith gave him a sideways glance with eyebrows raised.

"So did I…but now that you mention it…" The Krityan immediately darted for the direction of Raven and Rita. Estelle gave Yuri her usual 'What was that about?' look. He just shook his head, following the blue-haired woman to gather everyone so they could leave.

He had his own problems, one being the princess and the other being himself. Once he dealt with the first, he would have to figure out what to do with what's left of the latter.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownage here (unless you count Rita wanting to kill someone, lol).**

**Child of the Full Moon**

**By Apherion**

**Chapter 3**

"Now Rita, darling, please—"

"No, I will not calm down!" Yuri saw the flare of a fireball as he encountered the strange scene. "I saw you two!" Rita had the old man's feet planted firmly in the ground by the riverbank, and Raven was trying his best to stay balanced. The dog he had raised from a puppy was helping Raven with this task, while Judith stood sort of in the line of fire so that the blastia sorceress would not kill the old man.

"Rita, I told you that it was just a goodnight kiss. I even gave Yuri one, didn't I?" Judith's eyes had locked onto his, and Rita's wild eyes fixed on him. Yuri felt the spotlight on him, and he wasn't sure what to say under the stressful moment.

"Well, I uh, yeah, Judith gave me a goodnight kiss, too." Rita's eyes seemed lessen in anger, but still carried the manic look of wanting to rip Raven limb from limb. "Rita, c'mon, we need to get moving."

"Excuse me! But this…this…argh!" She threw her hands into the air and turned on her heel to stomp back to camp. Yuri moved out of her way, shaken by the wrath of the seventeen year-old. Judith eyed him, but Yuri went to help Raven get out of his makeshift shackles.

"What the hell?" He asked the older man as he used the hilt of his sword to break his feet free. Raven let out a nervous chuckle, not covering his fear of the teen twenty years his junior.

"I believe they get more violent the older I get," he said. Yuri blew some of his violet locks out of his eyes, pounding away the ground. "Judith, are you leaving so soon?" Yuri did not look up from his work.

"Estelle is going to need some help calming her down, whether she wants to see me or not." He heard the Krityan walk off, her boots rustling the grass as she took her leave. Raven didn't volunteer information after Judith left, and Yuri couldn't take the silence.

"What…are you and Rita…?" He trailed off suggestively, standing to look him in the eye, waiting for the captain's alter ego to respond. Raven shifted his weight from foot to foot, and he put his hands behind his head.

"I dunno how to say it. We are…but we aren't. It's kind of like you and Estelle."

"There's nothing going on," Yuri hissed, glaring at the old man. Raven shook his head, dropping his arms. Yuri could see the markings of a burn on his cheek from Rita's temper.

"While Judith and I were trading the watch, we caught you two all cozy and stuff."

"It wasn't like that." Raven raised his eyebrows, leaning forward to be face to face with Yuri. Yuri averted his eyes, seeing a ladybug crawling on a blade of grass near his feet. Raven clapped a hand on his shoulder, in his friendly-fatherly sort of way.

"Listen, I know you've made your promises, and I know you're good for your word. But I have to say this: if you let everyone else choose who you love, you'll end up loving no one but yourself." Raven then left Yuri to his thoughts.

Yuri did not want to have to think about it, but he had a point. All that he wants for her is to be happy, and it wouldn't kill him to at least…try. If he had said it, it would have had a bad taste in his mouth. Yuri Lowell doesn't just try, he succeeds. Yet, this time he wasn't so sure about his self-control.

"No," he murmured to himself. I won't do this to her. I will not break my promise, and I will not break her heart. His thoughts raced in his head as he made his way back to camp.

"Yuri!" Karol was sporting a darkening shiner and his nose appeared recently healed due to how red it was. Karol then rushed behind him, cowering. "She scares me." Yuri twisted to look at his youngest friend and member of Brave Vesperia.

Yuri shook his head, walking into the camp to breach the topic of getting out of here. Raven was ahead of him, striking the tents while Estelle made attempts to soothe Rita's mood. Judith was off with Ba'ul, avoiding the hushed arguments.

"Hey old man, how are the waters?" Raven grunted, safely packing away the last tent. He leaned backwards, popping his joints.

"Still testy, and the boat is in danger of losing a mast." Yuri had to work to keep his face straight. Repede groaned at him, and barked loudly. Yuri looked at him sharply.

"Are we going to get on Ba'ul and get back to Zaphias?" Rita's question was shouted at the top of her fiery voice, controlling the mood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raven's back stiffen. Estelle then gazed at Yuri as if to say, 'Intervene, please!'

"Yeah, we're about to—" Yuri stopped midsentence as Judith effectively knocked out the blastia genius with her glaive and catching her before she fell to the ground. Raven shot a look at Yuri then at Judith before retrieving the girl from the Krityan's arms.

"What?—it will be easier on all of us if she is out for the journey. At least, when we land, we'll be able to get away from her." Yuri couldn't argue with Judith's logic on that.

Raven carried Rita into the bedchamber to put her to bed, and he did not emerge after. Judith was at the helm of the ship, speaking casually to Karol about the world she knew when she was his age, which was—roughly—100-and-some years ago. Yuri stood off at the back of the ship, avoiding contact with everyone. He was too busy brooding over what Raven had said to him earlier.

The wind blew his plum-colored tresses to flare out behind him as he leaned against the railing of the _Fiertia_. He watched Estelle fidgeting with her dress, tugging at the white petals to cover the pink slip beneath. The light rose color matched both her hair and her soft lips.

Raven came forth from the bedchamber at that time, keeping Yuri from having to try to work out his feelings. Measuring his breaths, he continued to watch the girl as the man formerly known as Schwann approached him.

"She just keeps looking prettier, doesn't she?" Raven folded his arms and leaned on the railing, standing to Yuri's left. He had a point: the wind whipping her short, cherry blossom-colored locks into the pale face full of spring green eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Yuri forced his eyes to look up at the blue sky. He decided to change the subject. "How's Rita?"

"She'll live." Raven sounded exasperated, and the inflection was new to Yuri. His gaze slid sideways as he sized his comrade up. "I mean, she woke up and was about to start screaming again and…I kissed her."

"And?"

"And nothing! We…well; do you want the whole story?" Yuri was shocked. Raven was one not to reveal a story without goading, prodding, and offering a few favors in return. Yuri nodded, and waited for Raven to tell his story.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but I am allowed to torture characters.**

**Child of the Full Moon**

**By Apherion**

**Chapter 4**

**(WARNING: Tales of Vesperia – The First Strike spoilers)**

_One year previous…_

Schwann had donned his uniform, hoping it would be his last. After all, it was very constricting compared to Raven's getup. The metal did not suit him well once he had a taste of clothing freedom, in a sense. The only reason he was in this ridiculous ensemble was due to the fact that he was the highest ranking officer since Commandant Alexei was defeated.

"Are you ready for the ceremony, Captain?" Hisuka spoke to him, smiling in her own soldier outfit.

"Where's your twin, Shastere?" He asked the redhead, who immediately grew defiant.

"What, are you going to be like…like…" She trailed off, looking to the floor at the memory of losing her captain to blastia that had been out of control.

"No, Hisuka, I just wished to see the two of you before awarding your captain the position of commandant." Her pale skin lit up with her smile.

"Flynn's going to be the commandant?" She scowled after the words passed her lips. "Why aren't you taking the position?" Schwann laughed heartily at that.

"Oh you know why! I'm just too old to be doing this soldier thing." Hisuka looked at him seriously, but he avoided looking at her. "Has Yuri made it back yet?" Hisuka laughed, remembering the then-teenager.

"No, I think he and the young one…uh…had business to conduct in Dahngrest."

"You meant Karol, correct?" Schwann wished to verify which 'young one' had left with Yuri.

"Oh, right," Hisuka muttered. "Anyway, I suppose it is time for me to escort you to your seat." He nodded, and she led him to the coliseum to give his speech and introduce Flynn as Commandant Scifo.

There was a big turnout for the event. Estelle sat to his left and on her left sat Ioder and then Flynn to Ioder's left. Below them, the people of Zaphias, Halure, and Capua Torim filling the coliseum to breaking point. Ioder seemed in fine accompaniment as a sweet blonde with freckles on her cheeks and nose leaned in to kiss his cheek before settling into her seat.

It was common knowledge that Flynn left his lieutenant, Sodia, in charge Aurnion for the duration of his ascension to commandant. She was going to be captain of the squad there once Flynn began his roles as the commander in chief. There happened to be a few mages from Aspio waiting to be interviewed for a chance at research in Aurnion, as well. Schwann chuckled lightly to himself. The boy was going to have plenty on his plate.

About the time Ioder stood up and all talk in the large arena ceased.

"Welcome everyone," he called out to the crowd, spreading his arms out wide. His white shirt sleeves had cerulean cufflinks on it, mimicking the shape of the golden crown atop his head. "Today, Zaphias is promoting an extraordinary knight that performed beyond the call of duty during the war with Alexei—" Ioder's words were drowned out by jeers from those below. Ioder waved for silence and spoke, "I will now allow Captain Schwann do the honors of introducing him." There were roars of applause at once.

Time to shine, he thought taking a deep breath. The Hermes blastia pumped slightly sporadically as he stood, but he ignored it. He waited for the shouts to die down, especially from his own team.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. As His Highness Ioder said, today we honor a great knight. He comes from a long line of knights, and even in the face of danger, he has always lead his team to safety. It is only natural that he is raised to the position of commandant." The cheers were tumultuous and Schwann had to sit down because his surrogate heart seemed to be having trouble supporting him at the moment. He also was having some difficulty breathing, but he chalked that up to the constrictions of armor.

"Are you all right?" Estelle whispered to him as Flynn began to give his own acceptance speech. He grunted, and he realized that the world was tilting sideways. The last thing he heard was: "…heart attack!"

When he later came to, he noticed he had been brought back to his room inside the palace. He also heard a commotion happening outside his door, which quickly spilled into his room.

Two ladies were fighting, both redhead, both he knew. One had a pair of mismatched socks on, while the other sported the knight uniform. Each was being unnecessarily loud as both were close enough to whisper.

"You're insane, there's no way I'm letting you near him!" Shastere shouted, pulling on Rita's hair. "You blew apart your research facility a year ago!"

"I thought you and your captain were thieves! And I have to go near him—I'm his doctor!" Rita yanked hard on Shastere's hair, but her replying scream did not cover Schwann's words.

"You two are being too loud for a sick man's recovery." Both of them sprang apart as if a barrier had separated them. Immediately Shastere began to apologize.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have met this one before, and she caught her little research facility out in the woods on fire. She was asleep. I was just trying to keep her from harming you." Shastere had a clipped tone, defensive for her actions.

"Humph, it wasn't like I was trying to on purpose." Rita folded her arms indignantly.

"Well, Shastere, I hate to be the one to say it, but she is the doctor…" Schwann watched as Shastere turned bright red and bowed so low that she was in danger of cracking her head on the floor.

"You can help by leaving." Rita was being cold, but Schwann saw it as understandable. If he had been the one to wear Rita's shoe, he probably would have told Shastere to take a flying leap.

"Shastere, it is okay." She nodded, and the Aiheap twin bowed before exiting the room. Rita followed her to shut the door. Then she rounded on him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted and he flinched. "Yeah, you better be scared! That is the last time I save your ass for straining it!" Rita heaved for breath. Her shoulders quivered from the excessive force she used to chastise him. After all, she had been nice enough to help sustain it after Alexei had left him for dead at the forbidden ruins.

"Rita, darling, you know that I would never—" He stopped when he saw something that he did not even believe the young Mordio capable of. Uncharacteristically, the sixteen year-old was crying, brightening her dark green eyes.

"You idiot! You do so! Just stop it!" She stamped her foot into the floor, and he was almost certain a fireball might be aimed at him. However, he did not care for his own safety because of the tears rolling down her cheeks. In fact, staying in bed is generally what normal people do after having suffered a heart attack. But when did he ever do something 'normal' people do?

Schwann extricated himself from the bedding, wincing slightly as his Hermes blastia complained at the movement. It didn't feel like before though, so he advanced on the crying girl until she was in front of him. Schwann extended his arms and pulled the auburn-haired mage into an embrace.

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't, you idiot!" Her retort was softened by her stopped up nose. Schwann smiled, lifting her chin gently. She sniffed, looking into his eyes with hers. He pressed his lips against hers, and the best part of the whole day was she didn't hit him in response.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


End file.
